The Connection with Frost
by OncerPotterPendragon
Summary: After an incident involving baby Elsa, which was Jacks fault, left her with ice powers, Jack was told he was never to see her again. But 21 years later, they meet again, and a romance will begin to bloom! Jelsa!
1. The Beginning

21 years ago…

Jack Frost flew over the Kingdom of Arendelle, staff in hand, with the wind carrying him where he wanted to go, leaving a frosted trail on the ground below him as he went. He flew over to the castle, he had heard the news about a new baby girl being born there, the first born child of the king and queen, and he wanted to take a look at her, he just loved babies!

He flew over towards the open window of the babies nursery, landing on his feet on the ledge, and crouching down on the ledge, and watched as the King and Queen stood in the middle of the room, rocking their baby to sleep, with the baby in its mothers arms. She had tiny white-blonde hairs sprouting from her head, and big beautiful blue eyes. Jack watched in delight, it was a beautiful sight to see a mother and father who loved their child so much.

"She is such a beautiful little princess isn't she," smiled her mother, looking up to her husband in delight.

Her husband put his hand on her shoulder, and looked down at his baby, "she is indeed," he replied, "but what are we going to call her?"

She looked down at the baby, pondering for a moment, before looking up to her husband, "Elsa, we will call her Elsa!" She looked down at her baby, lifting her up infront of her face. "Hello baby Elsa!" She said to her daughter, "your mummy and daddy love you very much!" Baby Elsa gave a little giggle in response, making Jack proud he was there to watch this moment. It was such a happy moment.

The Queen gently laid her baby down in her small pale blue cot in the nursery, "night night Elsa, have sweet dreams!" She smiled kissing the baby on the forehead, before walking out of the room hand in hand with her husband.

Once they were both gone, Jack flew fully into the room, landing beside the baby's cot to get a closer look at her. She was such a beautiful child. He leaned over the cot, and said "hi Elsa, who's a pretty baby!" Elsa just laughed in response, reaching her hands up towards him, and waving them about.

Jack leaned further into the cot to pick baby Elsa up, but soon realised that her waving hands had knocked his staff right from his hands. He franticly reached out to catch it, and once it landed back in his hand, an accidental shot of ice shot out of the end of his stick, which was pointed towards baby Elsa!

A small amount of ice landed on Elsa's forehead, covering it completely, before within a matter of seconds seemingly seeping into her skin on her head, then it seemed like the incident had never happened.

Jack was frightened by what had just happened. Elsa seemed alright was still worried he may have hurt her. This had never happened when he went to see babies before, he thought he was careful when using his staff, but it turned out this time he was not. He wasn't going to risk hurting the baby, so he left through the window, fearful of what he may have done to the child, letting himself he carried by the wind back to where the sleigh of which all the guardians sat in waiting for him.

"Have you seen what you wanted to see?" Asked North, once Jack landed, signalling for him to get in the back on the sleigh.

"Yeah I… I did, thanks for waiting for me," said Jack nervously, still shaken by what had just happened, but certainly wasn't going to tell his fellow guardians what he did, they would be furious that he could have accidentally frozen a child to death if the situation was worse!

"Well then hurry up and get in the back!" Shouted bunny, tapping his foot impatiently, making a loud tapping noise that seemed to be annoying sandy who was sat in the seat next to bunny with his ears covered and on the other side Toothiana just looked extremely agitated with him. Jack quickly hopped in the back to avoid any conflict between them all and North started the sleigh, as the reindeers pulled the sleigh up through the sky as they all flew back to head quarters in the North Pole, with an extremely guilty Jack in the back.

"Are you alright Jack, you seem kind of twitchy at the moment," said Toothiana, touching his arm and smiling up at him.

"I'm fine," said Jack, moving his arm away, and folding them both across his chest. He couldn't let anyone know what happened.

The next day in the palace, the king and queen went to get their baby daughter so they could have an updated family portrait done of them all. The Queen went into the nursery smiling, she couldn't wait to see her little baby girl.

"Morning Elsa!" She said in a joyful voice, walking towards the cot, and just before she reached it she looked up above the cot, and squinted her eyes and little, she could have sworn she saw floating snow there. But the sooner she had seen it the sooner it had gone. The queen shook her head, ignoring what she though she saw, reaching inside the cot, and scooping up her child, cradling her in her arms.

"Now you are going to have to sit still today for your portrait my little princess!" She smiled, tickling her daughter under the chin, making her laugh and wave her little hands around. It was a joyful sight for the queen until suddenly a bolt of ice shot from her baby's fingertips, hitting the chandelier and engulfing it in ice.

The queen screamed, nearly tripping over her royal blue dress, and almost dropping her baby, franticly rushing to put her back in her cot, and bolting out of the room towards her husband who was stood outside in the corridor waiting for her.

"Honey what's wrong, where's Elsa?" He asked in a panic, noticing his wife's fear stricken face. She was too scared to even speak, she wasn't sure what had happened.

The King ran into the nursery, he ran towards the cot and leaned over it. Elsa was still there, she was ok, so what was wrong? Then he looked up to the ceiling, and noticed the iced over chandelier, and bolted back outside towards his wife, who looked quite unwell and almost faint.

"What happened honey, I said what happened!?" He asked frantically to his wife before realising she was about to faint, reaching out his arms to catch her fall. But just before she did, she said one word to him.

"Elsa," was the only thing he heard before she collapsed into his arms.

"Help somebody!" He shouted, as dozens of servants crowded round his wife, rushing to get her aid.

When he knew his wife was safe, the king went to see Elsa, he wanted to confirm his wife's claim, and soon enough once he walked into the room and shut the door, he saw a bolt of ice magic rise up and hit the ceiling, leaving a little frozen puddle above him. He didn't need any more proof, his daughter somehow had ice magic.

A few hours later in the North Pole at the guardians headquarters, the 5 guardians sat round a table having a meeting, discussing their recent work, when baby tooth flew into the room through the crack in the door, and flew to land on Toothiana's shoulder.

"I thought we weren't going to be disturbed!" Shouted bunny angrily, banging his fist on the table. "We have already had the Elves bring cookies and the yetis wanting to have a quick word with Santa about something completely unimportant about some sort of Christmas dance which by the way is another 8 months away, and I have Easter to prepare for and this meeting is already going to finish late!"

"She would have come in if it wasn't important bunny," said Toothiana, as baby tooth whispered in her ear for a few minutes before flying away, leaving Toothiana quote shocked and confused.

"Jack, I think we all need a word with you!" Said Toothiana, in a stern voice, making Jack realise that this had to be something about the baby, but just i case it wasn't he decided he would play dumb.

"What do you want a word about?" Asked Jack innocently with a twinge of guilt on his voice, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh Jack don't play dumb with me, baby tooth told me he rumour going round about what you did, and you know what from that guilty look on your face I'm guessing the rumour is true!" Said Toothiana, he voice much colder towards him than usual. "You accidentally shot a baby princess in the head with ice from your staff! That could have killed her Jack if you had shot enough at her!"

The other guardians round the table looked shocked, and shot disgusted looks towards Jack, he knew he was in trouble.

"I can't believe you put a child in danger Jack, that was very irresponsible!" Bellowed North, banging his fist on the table.

"I'm…. Im sorry, it was an accident guys!" Stuttered Jack, who was now frightened what one of his fellow guardians was going to murder him with the looks on their faces.

"Oh but that's not the best part!" Continued Toothiana, "and you Jack probably don't even know this part! Somehow when you shot the ice at her, she has somehow been given ice powers thanks to Jack! I can't believe you would let something like that happen!" She shouted, flying angrily towards him and hovering infront of his face with a stern expression.

"Well…. Having Ice powers is pretty cool, I mean it is a nice thing for her right!" muttered Jack, trying his best to get himself out of the mess he put himself in!

"No it's not Jack!" Shouted Toothiana, putting her hands on her hips, "that girl may not be accepted now, because she is now different from everyone else, you have subjected her to a lonely life Jack, how does that feel?!"

Jack didn't know what to say to her the only thing he could say to her was, "but you don't know that will happen!" Toothiana sighed, she had given up with him, and quietness her voice a bit.

"Look Jack this is the case most times, so it is very likely it will happen!" She said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder, deciding to take a more sensitive root, which the other had obviously not caught onto!

"So how are we punishing him!" Shouted Bunny through gritted teeth, looking towards North to make the decision.

"Wait guys it was a mistake…." He was cut off very quickly by North telling him to shush, before eh began talking.

"It's a mistake we can't afford to happen again!" Exclaimed North firmly "Jack, I'm sorry, but for the next 28 years, I am making sure that you don't go anywhere where here may be young children without one of us present, or nearby, as we can't afford to have this happen again, and hopefully in that time you will learn to control your staff better around children!" He declared, making Jack sag down into his chair glumly.

"But North…" Jack started.

"No buts Jack, this is final!" He shouted "And Jack as an extra addition I'm never allowing you to go anywhere near the effected child ever again, you have already hurt her in life enough, this incident will not happen again!"

"But I need to check up on her, I need to know in the future she is ok, because it's my fault she is like this, I should be looking out for her!" Exclaimed Jack, still trying desperately to fight for his rights, but getting no where!

"Jack no!" Shouted North, banging his fists on the table to signify the discussion was over!

The room went silent for a moment, before the , meeting continued again like before, the only difference was a much more depressed Jack sat in his chair slumped over, head in his hands sobbing to himself quietly, trying not to bring too much attention to himself. Toothiana sat in her chair feeling sorry for Jack as she saw the horrific expression on Jack's face, she didn't mean for things to go like this and she blamed herself for mentioning the news to the other guardians! She had to make it up to him!

A few hours later, Jack sat in his office at the North Pole, sobbing into his arms with his head on the desk. He didn't understand why they had to be so harsh on him, all he had done was made simple mistake that he was sure anyone like him could have done. At least Toothiana slackened off a bit nearer the end, she was being the nicest of them all!

Jack looked up slowly, drying his tears as he heard the creak of a door as it slowly opened outwards, revealing a struggling Toothiana with a few of her little tooth fairy helpers, flapping their wings franticly trying desperately to keep the object in their arms off the ground and in their hands. Once it was in the room they settled it down of the floor, with Toothiana wiping the sweat of her brow with an extremely red face! The object appeared to be some sort of mirror, with a patterned gold frame, and was a pretty large mirror at that!

"Just wanted to ask, why have you brought me a giant mirror?" Questioned Jack, staring at the object, wondering why on earth he needed a new mirror, his old one was actually just fine!

"Jack it's just something to say sorry for basically ruining your life!" Said Toothiana with a very half hearted laugh. "Look I know you still want to check up on the child, so this mirror will show you any place you want to see, you can check up on her and make sure she is alright, I know it will make you feel better!" She smiled sweetly at him, and made Jacks face go from being quite depressed, to a beaming smile. He got out of his chair, and hugged Toothiana tightly.

"Thank you, you have made the next 28 years slightly better!" He exclaimed loudly, "but where did you get this from?"

"Oh it's just one of the old mirrors from tooth palace, we use them to check up on potential dangers we may have when collecting teeth, but we don't need this anymore," she said smiling at him, and pointing over to where the mirror was sitting in the corner of the room by the door. "Now where do you want it?"

"Well we could always put it by my infront of my desk to replace the old mirror?" Suggested Jack, walking over to the wall and standing on his desk, and reaching up his arms to remove the smaller, silver mirror which he hung there.

Toothiana turned to her little fairies, "ladies, we have a job to do, we need this mirror up there," she said, pointing up to the wall where there was a hook to hang the mirror on just sticking out of the wall, waiting for the mirror to be hung on it.

Then Toothiana turned to Jack very quickly. "Jack listen, just don't let North find out about this, he won't be happy with you, and I'm sure he will take it away!" She warned him, she cared about Jacks feelings more than the other guardians, but hat was probably because she was a woman and they tend to be more sensitive towards others!

"Don't worry I will be careful, I promise!" He smiled, giving Toothiana one last hug before she flew over to the mirror to help her fairies lift it into position


	2. We Meet Again

18 years later and Jack still had the mirror. Luckily he hadn't been caught by North yet, but he had a couple of close calls, there were so many times were he would just walk in saying,

"Hello Jack I need a word with you!"

Every time this happened it left Jack scrambling to quickly revert the mirror back to normal and get the image of the young girl Elsa, off it, otherwise North would certainly know what he was doing. But the lucky thing was he did it in time every time, and North still thought it was a normal mirror.

Jack over the years had basically watched the young princess he gave the powers to grow up, the first time he watched in the mirror was painful, as he watched the King and Queen discussing whether to give their child away, truly horrible. But over the years they grew to accept her more, he watched her first steps, her first words come out of her mouth, and watched her form a bond with her younger sister Anna, and it was wonderful to watch…. Until the incident where Elsa accidentally hurt Anna with her powers, then what he saw in the mirror tended to only go down hill from there, with only a few bright moments.

All the time he just wanted to go down to her and help her with her powers, tell her why she had them, and most of all tell her she was going to be alright and show her someone accepts her for who she was. It would have helped her get through life a little more, but he couldn't risk doing that without North finding out.

The worst day of all was when Elsa and her sister found out their parents died. He watched that moment, and couldn't help but feel for Elsa, he had never met her properly in his life and yet after all the years he felt a connection with her, and found himself sitting infront of the mirror crying, and more than ever he wanted to help her, but this was the day he let his guard down, he got caught!

"Jack I need to discuss….." North paused as he walked into the room, Jack hadn't noticed him and was watching an image of Princess Elsa on his mirror sobbing. North clenched his fists, and was getting angry with Jack, Jack had disobeyed him!

"Jack!" Bellowed North, making Jack jump and turn to face North, now absolutely petrified, trying desperately to cover up the mirror, he had been caught. "I told you Jack you weren't to see that girl again!"

"But North how could I just leave her after what happened!" Exclaimed Jack, who was frantically trying to dry his eyes as he spoke to North.

"You should have just left her, she has nothing to do with you anymore, and looking at the mirror at her is only going to make you actually want to go and meet her and see her in real life more!" Shouted North, who was now annoying Jack as he felt that North wasn't understanding his point.

"But we were supposed to help children, so why is it that you forbid me to see someone who could do with my help, to make her feel as though she was going to be alright in her life with a power which scares her!" Explained Jack with an angry tone, trying to get North to understand but it obviously wasn't working.

"No amount of trying to help her would work Jack, you have already screwed up her life!" He shouted, punching the mirror and shattering it into millions of little pieces. "You are never seeing her again Jack is that clear!" He shouted, shaking out his fist after the punch.

"But why?!" Asked Jack, crying over the pieces of broken mirror, knowing he wouldn't see her again, someone who he had a connection with, someone he could help.

"There are reasons I will one day tell you Jack, then you will understand!" He muttered, before leaving the room quietly, leaving Jack to sob over the pieces of broken mirror.

North traveled back to the main headquarters, to where his gigantic globe was, with all the lights glowing brightly across the globe, and looking up through the hole in the roof above his head he saw the moon.

"I've done what you wanted me to do!" He said looking at the moon as it shone through the building, "I feel bad but I know it must be done, we have to protect the guardians!" He muttered, before lowering his head in shame in the moonlight.

3 years later, Jack finally felt free again! His punishment was finally over and he could finally go out without having to have another guardian constantly looking over his shoulder, especially bunny who was constantly telling him how to do his job! And the first place he wanted to go to where he wouldn't have someone constantly watching him was back to the Kingdom of Arendelle of which his plan was to tell his fellow guardians that he was going to see the snow and ice mountains of Arendelle (which was partially true because he was going to go and see them!"'but then he was going to head off to the palace in secret to try and finally get to properly meet the now queen Elsa. The only person he was thinking of telling was Toothiana, he could trust her, but he decided not too, he wasn't going to risk anyone know, even the most trustworthy people.

The sleigh containing all the guardians swooped down and landed on the snow right nearby the mountains of which Jack was going to go and explore.

"Alright Jack, get out of the sleigh now," said North, signalling for Jack to get out, "now I trust you will go nowhere near the palace this time, we don't want anymore accidents!"

"Yes North!" Sighed Jack, who was lying through his teeth, of course he was going to try his best to get to the palace.

As Jack began to walk away in the direction of the mountains, he heard North calling to him again!

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you Jack?" Asked North, almost pleading for him to let someone go with him.

"No North, I don't have the punishment anymore, just trust me!" Called Jack back to him, not even turning around and continuing to walk in the direction of the mountains.

"We will wait here," called North, who in his mind really didn't trust Jack, but had to just leave him be, and sat back in the sleigh with his arms folded across his chest as he waited.

Jack decided to make his journey easier he would fly overhead, and flying overhead gave him a better view, allowing him to see things he wouldn't normally have seen from the ground…. Including an ice castle, which intrigued Jack, making him fly over towards it to investigate what he thought was quite a strange discovery. He landed on the snow just below the castle, where and long and glistening ice staircase lay infront of him, leading up to the mysterious ice castle.

He dropped his jaw in awe at how beautiful the staircase was as he climbed it to the even more magnificent ice castle. When he reached it he froze for a second, ice and snow were his life and now before him stood the most beautiful sight in the world, he needed a moment to take in the beautiful view. He had to see the inside. Reaching for the door, he slowly pushed it open to reveal an entire room made of ice, more ice stair cases, with a long dangling ice chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. His jaw dropped once more, this was just amazing.

Because he was lost in his own little world he didn't notice a figure creeping up behind him slowly.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" She asked angrily, as Jack suddenly turned around to see who was standing there. It was Queen Elsa, standing there with her arms outstretched and ready to strike, with a fearful look on her face. Jack felt slightly relieved at this fact as now he knew he wouldn't have to sneak off to the palace!

"Ok, firstly please just lower your arms," he said softly, signalling for her to lower them and clam down a bit, but she stood there, frozen, and not moving.

"I won't do anything until you tell me who you are!" She demanded, stomping her foot on the ground as a icicle rose up infront of Jacks face, she obviously wasn't in a particularly good mood!

"well my name is Jack, Jack Frost," he replied, he moved out from round the rather large icicle, he wasn't afraid of her, he knew what her true nature was from seeing her all those years in the mirror.

At the mention of his name she lowered her arms, and her face softened, she knew exactly who he was, he wasn't a threat to her. She backed away slowly, hanging her head in shame.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess I'm just a little jumpy at the moment!" She exclaimed, feeling quite embarrassed. Jack felt quite confused, the fact she stopped obviously meant she knew who he was.

"Wait so you know who I am?!" He asked in confusion, stepping towards her as he waited for an answer.

"Of course I do, the Kingdom of Arendelle is one of those places where everyone believes in the guardians, they are famous, especially you when it's Winter!" She explained, giving a little smile, before it dropped to a more blank expression on her face. Jack knew her quite well from watching her all those years, she was obviously a woman who liked to hide her feelings away.

"You know I've always wanted to meet you," she muttered, making Jack stare towards her and listen closely. "You are just like me, and I've always wanted to meet someone who could do the things I could do, to make me feel less of a freak, less alone!" She continued to mutter, wrapping her arms round herself.

Jack felt bad, meeting him only seemed to be making her sad, it wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to make her feel alright, he wanted to tell her the origins of her powers, but telling her that may make her hate him, and she didn't want her to break down, because he knew well that Elsa could be pretty scary when she wanted to be, he didn't want to be on her bad side, so he decided to wait before he decided to mention anything about that. But he did want to comfort her, and make her feel better.

"Elsa," he said, making her look up from the icy ground below her towards him. "Look you are no outsider, you are no freak, your powers are beautiful and amazing, you should feel gifted!" He said, smiling at her, getting a small grin from her face. "Look, do you want to have a show of our powers outside, I'll show you mine if you do yours!" He said, trying to bring a little fun into her life, cheer her up, something he knew she was lacking, but Elsa didn't seem too into the idea.

Elsa straightened her back, and folded her arms across her chest.

"I was raised to become Queen, I do not randomly play around with my snow powers with random men I just met, I'm more refined than that!" Her tone became slightly icy, she wasn't used to fun, and tended to avoid it, so acting like this was the only way. And she was very stubborn so wouldn't do anything anyone told her to do!

"Oh really!" Chuckled Jack, he knew exactly how to loosen her up for a bit of fun! He grabbed his staff tightly, using it to form a snowball and tossing it in the air a few times and catching it in his hand, before throwing it at her, landing right in her face. Blue sparks formed off the snowball, and when Elsa wiped her face, a small chuckle escaped her lips, before she used her magic to form a snowball in her hand.

"Payback time!" She smirked happily, tossing a snowball at Jacks face, almost knocking him out, and making Elsa laugh very hard, and made her snort a few times, which caused Jack to laugh too, it was pretty funny to see the Queen of Arendelle snorting!

"See I knew this would be fun!" He exclaimed, with a beaming smile across his face, as he ran outside signalling for Elsa to follow him through the ice doors.

Elsa followed, laughing more than Jack had ever seen her do so in the years he had watched he, he found it truly a joy to see!

After a long snow war outside, Jack and Elsa felt like they had known each other for years, and Jack felt happy to finally meet the girl who was just like him, and Elsa like wise. They hadn't known each other long, but they had appeared to had already made a bond together, and Jack had made her laugh and happy, which Elsa appreciated very much.

They sat at the top of Elsa's ice stairs together at the end of the snow fight, huddling together like penguins. Elsa felt comfortable with him now, she decided to rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes. Jack looked down to see her doing this, and stroked her hair slightly.

"Tired out are we?!" He asked, smiling down at her.

"For now," she said, "but the next time I will kick your ass at this!" She smirked, creating a tiny snowball in her hand, and throwing it at his face!

"Hey no fair!" Exclaimed Jack, using one of his hands to wipe off the snow from his face.

"Why do I feel so close to you, even though I barely know you!" She muttered, making Jack pause, wondering what to say.

"I guess we were just meant to get along, considering our similarities, maybe fate tied us together?!" He exclaimed, watching Elsa's once happy face, slowly sink back to sadness again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her, he did care very much.

"It's just…. I accidentally struck my sister with ice today… I hurt her, and I'm worried, but if I see her, I'm scared she will hate me an I don't know what to do anymore!" He eyes welled up with tears and she began to sob on his shoulder, surprising herself with how much information she actually felt comfortable sharing with him.

"Look we all make mistakes, and I have made mistakes with my power too!" He said, realising instantly he was referring to the incident with Elsa, but he wasn't prepared to say about that yet! "But the people who you hurt, they can't hate you forever, so I say go to your sister, and patch things up, make sure she is alright, because that's what you do when you have a sister, you help her!" Now Jack's head was filled with the memories he had of his own sister! Of how he saved her, and how he lost her, but he had to push those out of his head now and focus on Elsa, she needed the encouragement.

Elsa lifted her head off of Jacks shoulder slowly, realising what she must do.

"Thank you Jack, I will find my sister, it's good advice and I will take it, she may need me!" She exclaimed, leaping up from where she was sitting, holding her hand down to help Jack up too! She placed a soft and delicate kiss on his cheek, before heading off down the steps in the direction of her palace.

"I hope to see you again soon Jack, I had fun," she called back, as Jack watched her leave, just standing at the top of the steps in a daze, touching his cheek where she had kissed, and blushed bright red. This was the first time he had received any affection off a girl, and he felt like he was on cloud 9!

He suddenly woke up to reality, as his fellow guardians had been waiting for him for ages, he had to get back to them before they would surely have a go at him for being very late back!he took hold of his staff, lifting himself up into the air, and watched from a great height as Elsa began to run down the icy staircase, towards Arendelle. He began to fly closer to her, he thought she could do with a lift, as Arendelle was a very long way away, but as he flew in her direction, he saw a group of men on horseback, riding towards her and he ice palace. She was in danger!

"Elsa!" he called to her in a panic in the sky. She looked up, smiling at waving at him, not realising there was anything wrong.

He decided to warn her properly, so swooped down through the air, landing on the soft snow beside her.

"Elsa, there are men on horseback heading towards your castle, they have weapons, and I'm worried for your safety!" He rambled in a very frantic tone of voice, but was surprised by her lack of worry for the situation.

"I can take care of myself Jack," he said, her tone had become much more icy, she didn't like people being worried about her, especially since she was a very able girl who could look after herself.

"You don't understand, there are too many of them for you to take down yourself Elsa!" Said Jack, the worry clearly showing in his eyes, which Elsa noticed.

"Look Jack, I'm glad you care, I really am, I just don't want to be too dependent on others!" She explained, she loved the whole independent woman thing she had going on, but that was about to be shattered when Hans and his army of men showed up on horseback, coming over the hill!

"Ahh Elsa, there you are… With some random boy! Oh well he will have to die too then!" He exclaimed with a almost evil laugh and a big grin across his face.

"Hans! What are you doing h…. Why do you want to kill us!" She exclaimed, shocked to see the man was Hans, the man who Anna had wanted to marry, the one who appeared to have cared about her and her sister in a way, she was confused why he wanted the death of her!

"My dear Elsa, my specific instructions were to bring you home, but I would much rather steal your kingdom when I kill you and your poor sister dies, and yes your sister is dying, so sorry my dear hat you don't have a chance to save her!" He smirked, very happy with himself, all his dreams were about to come true with a simple kill!

"You are an evil little imp!" She screeched at him, making icicles shooting up from the ground infront of him.

"Oh you want to play it like that do you!" Smirked Hans gleefully, "surround them!" He commanded his men as they surrounded the pair, swords pointing towards them. Elsa looked worried but Jack turned around to reassure her.

"We can do this together, you take the half on your side, and I will do my half," he whispered to her, as they both got into a prepared stance, ready to kick some guards butts!

Guards were frozen by the two left right and centre, shots of ice flooding from them, bolting in very direction, making all they touched frozen solid in ice. Once all the men were frozen in ice around them, they then both turned to Hans, who now appeared to have had his smug look wiped off his face, and was begging for mercy, but was also questioning who the mysterious boy was.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice shaking, as he slowly stepped backwards with his hands up, showing he had surrendered.

"I'm Jack Frost, and you have made me angry, no one messes with Elsa or they have to also go through me, got it!" He shouted, relieving a nervous and small nod from Hans, before Jack pointed his staff towards Hans, ice shooting towards him, freezing him just like the others.

"They will be frozen for about a day, but hopefully they will have learnt a lesson after this and will leave you alone!" He explained as Elsa faced him with a very displeased look on her face.

"I could have done that you know, by myself!" She exclaimed, with her arms folded, not appearing to accept the fact that they had worked very well together and made a very good team!

"Oh come on Elsa admit it, we worked great together didn't we!" He smiled at her, hoping to receive a smile back.

"I guess we did!" She said, giving him a very small smile at least.

"I know what will cheer you up, how about a lift to Arendelle!" He exclaimed. She looked up at him with wide eyes all of a sudden, interested in what he was saying.

"You mean you can take me flying to Arendelle with you! I've always wanted to fly!" She said with an almost eager edge to her voice, but trying to tone it down, trying to keep her refined queen persona, but failing quite badly!

"Take my hand!" Smiled Jack, holding out his hand to her to take, and once she did he shot up into the sky, his arm wrapped around her as they soared into the air, Elsa letting out a little delighted squeal, her refined persona now completely out of the window holding her arms out as she glided through the sky with him, she had never felt so free in years.

Jack looked down towards her, she had really let herself go, and he felt so happy with every delighted squeal and excited scream she gave as they flew over mountains, trees and houses, and he felt glad he could give her an experience she would treasure, that's all he ever wanted to do, make her happy!

Once they landed outside the palace gates, Elsa needed to see her sister, and finally part ways with Jack. They stood outside the gates for a while waiting for the other to talk for a while, until Elsa spoke.

"So… Thanks for saving me today!" She smiled, in her usual queen persona with her back straight and her hands clasped infront of her. She was infront of her people and didn't want to appear unqueenly.

"So you finally admit I saved you!" He smiled, glad to have finally gotten thought to her!

"No I… Ok maybe I am!" She smiled, realising she had to get to her sister quickly and turning her head towards the palace gates. "I've got to go Jack, I will see you again won't i?" She asked, staring into his eyes, searching for an answer, she didn't want him to leave!

"I don't know in all honestly, but I will find a way to see you again, I promise!" He smiled at her, reaching for her hand, and kissing it in a very gentleman manner.

"Well I guess I will seen you again Jack," she smiled, turning towards the palace to go inside, blushing from the fact that Jack had been so bold as to kiss her in the hand. She quite liked him, and didn't want to leave him, but her sister was more important, and she hand to get to her.

Meanwhile Jack didn't want her to go either, but he knew where her loyalties had to lie, and he was glad to finally meet her again, and to make her happy like he always wanted to, but now he had to get back to the guardians, they would be wondering where he was, and would most likely be very grumpy with him when he got back, so he quickly took to the skies, getting one last glimpse of Elsa before he left to find them.

When he got back all the other guardians had fallen asleep in the sleigh except North, who sat there with his arms folded, a grumpy look on his face as Jack had expected!

"What took you so long!" He shouted, his booming voice so loud that it woke up all the other guardians from their slumber! "I thought that you may have got yourself lost or injured or something, you worried us all, how dare you do that to us!" He boomed, with Jack cowering below him.

"North don't be too hard on him, he hasn't been here in years, he was probably so intrigued with the sights of Arendelle that he lost track of time," said Toothiana, flying infront of Norths face to try and support Jack like she always had done, and stop him from receiving any more punishment of any kind, or even him getting shouted at for stupid reasons.

"Fine then, we will continue this when we get back!" North exclaimed, signalling for Jack to jump in the sleigh as he jumped back in himself at the front to take the reins of the sleigh to take the guardians home.

Bunny sat next to Jack, and stomped his giant foot onto Jacks foot, making Jack scream in pain for a moment.

"That's for being late!" Shouted bunny, shooting Jack a disapproving look as they took off into the sky.


End file.
